Standing Waters
by Noelove52
Summary: Bella knows about the wolves and is part Quiliette. No Edward, just the pack! full intro and summary inside! R&R! I don't own the characters just the plot!
1. Welcome To Forks

**Hi! I'm starting a new fan fic based of a few other fan fics that I've been reading. So here goes. If you don't like it, too bad lol jk leave a review on how I can improve my writing. I do appreciate good criticism from my readers.**

 **INTRO**

What if Bella knew about the wolves from the start and knew the possibility of her becoming attached to one? Will it be Jake, as much as he hopes to be her happy ever after or will a hot headed, quick tempered wolf work his way into her heart.

When Bella moves back to Forks after a chaotic childhood with Renée things she knew to be legends suddenly become true. As she processes this and starts to accept it something happens that leaves Bella fighting for her life and the one person who could keep her from being in the situation put her there.

Watch as Bella and the pack struggle for the peace of mind that has evaded them for oh so long. Will they all come through or will some leave while others still struggle to maintain the pack and the reservation?

 **CHAPTER 1 WELCOME TO La PUSH**

 **Bella POV**

I woke up to the sounds of light rumbling thunder, howls, and the steady soothing sound of rain. It had been a long past few days for me, I finally got my hairbrained, wacky, erratic mother to agree that for the rest of my high school career it would be best for me to move back to La Push, Washington.

I had been born here but then my mom got tired of feeling trapped here so she packed up here and most of my stuff and took off. For the first several years she was a great mother, then it was like someone flipped a switch in her. Due to her estranged mind and behavior I was often left alone for hours or on some occasions several days at a time. At the young age of 7 I had to learn how to make sure the bills were paid and there was food in the house to eat. I used to visit Dad on a regular basis until I was 12. That's because shortly after I turned 12 Renèe started drinking excessively and I had to learn how to drive to keep her from doing it and killing herself.

Charlie being the chief of police in Forks and La Push made it hard to keep the fact that I was driving for Renèes safety and such a young age. So I opted for the harder thing and stayed away, until a few years ago we would meet in California for a week every couple of months.

Being the parent for Renèe meant that having a childhood was impossible for me. So instead of asking dad to take full custody of me, I stuck with her and kept her as safe as i could.

Two years ago, she met a baseball player that helped her get back on the right track. She quit drinking and was way more attentive of me. I felt more of a burden since she wanted to travel with Phil, the baseball player, for his games. After many many many long talks and a few long distance calls to Charlie up in Forks, we got her to agree to move back home.

The soothing sounds were broken by a loud thud followed by a equally loud curse, causing me to jump, startled by the sudden noise.

"Is she up yet? I haven't seen her in so long, I'm nervous." the familiar baritone voice floated up the stairs from the living room.

"Chill out Jake, Bella will be stoked to get to see you everyday since she's moved back here." an equally familiar voice arose from the same location as the first.

Curiosity got the better of me, as I quickly dressed, managing not to fall at all but stumbled into my dresser as I hopped around trying to get my jeans on.

Chucking was heard from the doorway, it was a good thing I was fully dressed or I would have been rather embarrassed as I swung around to meet the warm chocolate eyes of my best friend.

"Jake! Ohmigod! I can't believe it! Your huge now, when did you hit that last growth spurt?" I rambled on as Jake grinned like a mad man.

"Come on, the rest of the pa- guys wanted to see you again." I narrow my eyes at his near slip about the pack.

Jake and the others don't know that I know about them being protectors. It's going to be a big surprise when they find out. However, for now I'll play along and act as though I don't know about them being shapeshifters.

As we walk down the stairs the voices cease and everything goes quiet. I turn the corn and tackle the nearest wolf in a giant hug similar to the one I have Jake upstairs.

"WHAT THE FU- Damn, Bella you have a grip there girl!" Sam laughs as he tries to loosen my grip around his waist with no such luck.

"Need help, Sam?" Embry asked with a tone of amusement, before I latched my arms and legs around his neck in the same vice grip I had Sam in a second ago.

"You know for a hum- little girl like yourself you have a lot of strength." Embry mumbled to me. "Sam, Jake, a little help here? I may be strong but she's starting to choke me!"

They laughed at that and both grabbed me and started pulling, I however tightened my grip on the wolf I had jumped on. The three of them being supernatural trying and failing to pull me, a very small human, off was funny. As they got ready to pull again I let go and laughed as they fell off balanced by the sudden lack of resistance.

"You guys need a work out if I am able to hold on with two of you hulks trying to pull my off!" I clutched my sides in laughter at their befuddled looks.

Sobering up slightly, I looked around and realized no one else was here.

"Where are the guys at?"

"They are at Emily's right now, we just wanted to see you first. Lock on to Seth or Quil like that, better yet, Paul. It'll be funny as he'll watching him try and break your grip." Jake says. Sam and Embry nodded in agreement.

Making sure I had my keys and an extra set of clothes in case we went to the beach or swimming we left the house and headed to Emily's house.

Hearing the laughter from inside the house put a smile on my face, I was about to see the rest of my family. The whole pack were like brothers to me, and in a way they really were, Charlie had helped with the raising of most all the wolves. The temper tantrums, the sudden mood swings, sometimes they were worse than a group of pregnant women in their 3rd trimester when the mood swing and hormones really hit hard.

"Hey, Seth! Come here!" Sam spoke in a raised voice, effectively getting the attention of the others inside.

I slid behind the three guys, ready to really pounce on each of them, as Jake had conveyed on the way over Paul would probably be the first one out the door. It was true, as soon as he came out I was flying over the yard and launching at him. His heat instantly soothed me and tingles erupted over my body where skin was touching skin.

"Damn It! What the hell is- Bella? When did you get back?" the sudden change of mood froze me where I was. Not wanting to feel less wanted as he was making me feel, I hopped down swallowing the tears that threatened.

Not trusting my voice at the moment I let Sam talk for me while I stood there mutely.

"She got in late last night, she's been planning on moving back for a while now. I'm surprised you didn't notice how everyone else has been buzzing with excitement at having Bella back for good."

He looked at me then, "Your back for good? No more Phoenix?"

I looked in his eyes and nodded, when the world suddenly fell away. Paul was the only one I wanted to be here for.

"NO! I don't want this! I can't be like that with anyone! Fuck! Not just no but fuck no, you have been in Phoenix where there is Sun and yet you are still paperwhite, even though you have Quileute blood in your veins." His outburst startled me.

His control was nearly gone and I couldn't move I was frozen by the sudden harshness of my imprint and the rejection. Then it happened. He shifted and I was too close. No one else was able to pull me away from him.

Pain erupted over my face, neck and stomach, the red staining and falling. It all seemed to be slow motion. Someone had screamed, I think it was me but I'm not sure. Footsteps seemed to have a mile in between. My vision was darkening and becoming more and more blurry and the ground got closer.

 **Alright! Chapter 1 is done! Yay! Anyways tell me what you think and leave a review!**


	2. I Never Wanted You, I Think?

**Alright, here we go! Chapter 2, everyone so far has loved chapter 1 and since I have the time might as well start on chapter 2. (Don't kill me at the end, please!!)** **CHAPTER 2 I NEVER WANTED YOU, I THINK?** **PAUL POV**

Her voice taunted me as she spoke, right before I imprinted on her. The girl. I refuse to say her name.

Everyone has been off their chain with excitement that Chief Swan's daughter was moving back for good this time. It's been years since her last visit and a lot has changed. I wanted to rush over to her place at first but something kept me from going.

When she finally got here I looked her up and down. She was still pale, almost sickly looking. Hard to believe she had been in Arizona all this time. The look on her face was pure joy, joy to be home, or was it joy for the attention.

"When did you get back?" the words slipped out, the tone almost caring but rather harsh.

"She got in late last night. Only woke up a little bit ago. Jet lag does that to you." Sam speaks for her and that starts to irritate me.

"So you are back for good then? Not just visits but school and all?" my tone was even worse the irritation lacing my voice.

She nodded and looked into my eyes, the world spun, everything shifted. Changed.

"NO! NO NO NO NO! I DON'T WANT THIS, I DON'T WANT YOU! Look at you, haven't you ever heard of this thing called the Sun? You lived in Phoenix for wolves sake, how the hell are you still so pale? No one wants a pale face, especially me." the words stung slightly but I ignored it.

My anger soared as the hurt flashed across her face and disappeared a second later. That triggered my phase. She was too close when I did and I got her face, shoulder and part of her chest.

The pain she felt from my rejection and the unintended phasing brought me back. Tears formed in my eyes but didn't fall.

"BELLA! NO! PLEASE YOU HAVE TO COME BACK TO ME!" I had shifted back and now had her cradled in my arms.

"Someone go get Charlie and call the ambulance!" orders kept being shouted around me but all I could see was my imprint that I had hurt, worse than Sam and Emily.

"I-...I'm sorry….Paul...I'm sorry I am not-... strong enough. Not pretty enough for you….It's okay to let me go now. I'll be okay…..I will keep watch over you with the-- spirits of the tribe." her voice was rough and hard to hear, the gasping as she talked pained me to hear.

"Just know that I love you…" her hand reached up and stroked my cheek once before falling back on her stomach limply and her head lulling to the side, her breath cut and her heartbeat was almost too faint for me to hear.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" I was pissed, my imprint was dead and it was my fault. I couldn't control my anger and she had suffered.

After laying her gently on the ground I turned to Sam and told him to get me when she was stabil in the hospital. The medics were working quickly and I needed to leave before I hurt someone else.

Taking off into the woods, I phased and headed north. The scene repeated itself over and over in my head.

It was a long time later that I finally broke out of my thoughts as Sam's voice rang out loud and clear through the pack mind.

"She's panicking. They can't get her heart rate to steady, you need to come back, maybe it'll help. You don't need to come to the hospital exactly but come back to the area. Please, Paul. She's like a sister to me. I can't lose her too." his voice broke at the end, flashed of his mom and sister went through his mind.

"On my way. I'll be entering Forks in an hour, if they can keep her that long" I answered back. "Tell her I'm sorry and I'm coming back now."

I take off as fast as I can back to La Push and Forks. With how her I had run it takes me the greater part of an hour. I rush through a quick shower and throw some clean clothes on and some more in a bag, in case I'm needed to be at the hospital to keep her stable.

The second I get to the hospital, the pack surrounds me and we all walk in together.

"Where is Bella Swan?" I ask, my voice slightly cracking at the end.

"Third floor, room 327. Only one at a time, there is a waiting room up there that you guys may occupy." the nurse says.

I don't wait for the elevator, I rush up the stairs and make it to the 3rd floor just before the rest of the guys.

327 was a private room. I knocked before entering the room. Tears built up at the sight of her, so pale from loss of blood and her heartbeat was still weak. Half her face and torso was covered in bandages.

"Oh, Bella." it comes out before I can stop it.

Sitting in a chair closest to the door, I let the sound of her shallow breathing and heartbeat lull me to sleep.

 **Dream**

I was 7 years old again, Bella would be turning 6 in a couple days. Her sweet face and cute smile flashed across my mind.

"-Damnit! You can't leave us like this! Paul is smart he is going to find out about this sooner than you think!" My mom's yelling broke through my absent minded thoughts.

"Tell him the truth. You let yourself get knocked up with him in order to get me to stay around." my dad cut her off before she could say something. "I never wanted a family. He's old enough now to see that it's your fault, beside I don't love you. My heart went to Renèe a long time ago, but no. She had to go sleep with Uley and get herself knocked up and blamed it on Charlie."

Bella flashed through my mind again. She was part of us and she didn't even know it!

I wanted to interrupt the yelling now but I couldn't get my feet to move.

"You figured it out, didn't you?" a 6 year old Bella stood in front of me. The yelling muffled now.

I nodded.

"You see Paul, like you I had to grow up fast. Mom, if I can even call her that, made me take care of her. It actually started shortly after my visit here that year. The year everything changed." the look in her eyes told me that she had to be the adult for her whole childhood, otherwise things would have been worse.

"Think back to my last visit, the one after you turned 13. The answers you are looking for were revealed then. I have to go now. It's time for you to wake up, Paul." her hand touched my face. "I shall see you next time. I can't tell you how much I love you and I'm not mad at you for what happened. I already knew it was going to. If not you it would have been Jake phasing on me like that. Your anger is misplaced. To get your answers it's time to talk to Joshua Uley, he's still on the Rez. Until next time, Paul."

Her lips pressed against my cheek as she faded from view.

I woke with a start. Looking over at Bella, I turned to see what jerked me out of my sleep. Sam stood there with a worried look.

"You were mumbling something about my dad and Bella." concern laced his voice, "what's wrong?"

"I need to talk to your dad really quick, but first I need to let her know where I'm going."

My joints all groaned from being in one position for so long.

"I'll stay here with her. He's on the back part of the Rez close to where we go cliff diving."

"Thanks, Sam." I look at him, "When I have the answers I'm looking for, I'll let you know."

I brushed some of Bella's hair out of the way of her forehead and placed a gentle kiss there.

"I need to go get some answers, Bells, for the both of us. I'll be back in a few hours. Sam is staying with you so you aren't going to be alone."

Sam nodded to me as I walked out the door.

Joshua Uley you better hope and pray you give me the answers I need or you are losing a lot more than you think you might.


	3. How Could You Not?

**New chapter, I own the plot, that's all! Read and review, my readers.** **CHAPTER 3 HOW COULD YOU NOT?** **Sam POV**

Ever since I had seen her when we were younger, I have always had this sibling like pull to her. I had just assumed that it was just something we all felt.

When Paul mumbled something about Bella and my dad I couldn't believe it. She and I did have some sort of relation, but it wasn't clear yet. All I could hope for was that the answers he sought helped us sort everything out and all would be laid out on the table and become clear to everyone.

Sitting by Bella's bed, I took her hand and started talking to her.

"Bella, you don't know how torn up everyone is about this. Paul is the worst though. After it happened, he took off. I think on some level you know when he is here and when he isn't. Right now he is going to talk to my dad, Joshua Uley. When he gets back I'll let him explain what he finds out." I keep talking to her for what seems like hours when I feel myself drifting off.

 **Paul POV**

I stormed up the steps of Josh Uley's house and punted on his door relentlessly. When he opened the door the look on his face was irritation until he noticed who was on his porch demanding his attention.

"We need to talk now. It's about Renèe Dwyer. And her daughter- your daughter, Isabella Swan. Or should I say Uley?" the anger evident in my voice.

"What? Paul what the hell are you talking about? I don't have a daughter!" He face was red as he stated that.

"No, Josh that's where you are wrong. You have a daughter from Renèe Dwyer. 18 years ago you and she had an affair. She found out she was pregnant shortly after dating Charlie and claimed it was his. But if you look at Isabella closely enough you can see a bit of the Uley trait in her. The eyes and the hair. Sadly though her pale complexion comes from Renèe's side of the family." I was seething at this point.

"Look, I always just assumed that Bella was Charlie's. If I had known I would have done something. I know that Renèe is still very childlike. Bella ended up taking care of her rather than living a regular childhood like kids should be living." he looked at the ground.

"She didn't know about you being her real dad, she doesn't know that she could shift if she gets too pissed off. But now, because I wasn't able to control my anger she is in a hospital bed fighting for her life right this minute." I frowned. "Look, I need to get back to her. If I'm gone to long, she spasms and flatlines."

As I turned around to go his voice stopped me.

"Can I come see her? I feel the need to explain to her and Sam what happened. They deserve to hear it from me, no one else." his tone was soft. It was a tone that i had never heard from before.

"Yeah, I'll have Sam meet you in the lobby when you get here." After that I take off and shift heading back to the hospital to be with Bella.

It was time to give them answers. They deserve to know everything. That they are siblings and that he is going to try to be a better father to the both of them.

I was waiting in the lobby of the hospital for Joshua to arrive when Sam linked me. She knew I was here but didn't know where in the building I was and beginning to panic.

"Your dad is coming to see you and Bella, meet him down here in the lobby. Don't tell him about Bella flatlining when she doesn't know where I am." I linked him back heading up the stairs.

"I won't, she's calming down now, I'm guessing you are close?"

"Yes, go meet your dad, he has a lot of explaining to do for you and Bella." I spoke out loud as I walked into Bella's room.

It was becoming harder and harder to see her so still and oblivious to the world around her.

"Bella, please come back to me, to us. Everyone misses you. I know Charlie has been by to see you a few times. He is worse for wear without you around."

The beeping of the heart monitor and the 'shts' of the breathing mask were the only sounds in the room for a good long while.

 **Bella POV (you'll understand later on what is happening to her)**

After the world went dark all I could think of was that Paul hated me. It hurt. His unvoiced rejection burned me. The way his face contorted, his phasing and swiping me with razor sharp claws effectively cutting through my skin and muscles.

The spirits of the pack have been helping me in a way. Ephraim and the others of the previous generation of wolves has explained that this was supposed to happen.

Even though I lay physically immobile I knew what was going on around me. Paul may have rejected the imprint but he still needed me whether or not he was too damn stubborn to admit it to himself.

The rest of the pack needed me as well, in a strange sense I was a pack mother, even though i wasn't the Alpha's imprint. They all were brothers and any guidance or love and affection from the imprint they latched on to.

None of the kids had it easy growing up, but they weren't forced to grow up the way I had. These boys were family to me. They needed a loving and caring female to keep them in line.

According to the legends that Ephraim has been telling me, I was actually a descendant of the wolves. A distant relative but one of them no matter what. I would phase when the time was right to show them and guide them down the right path.

I was in every sense of the word Alpha Female. Even though I was an introvert and shy, I was firm and caring. Making myself heard by making the guys shut it when they needed to listen. Taking care of them and making sure they didn't kill each other in anger or blind rage.

My time was coming. It would be soon and I would have to step up to the plate when called.


	4. Free Falling

**Hey, I'm writing my stories between my training and work so it my be a while between updates.** **I own the plot, not the characters...sadly it includes Paul and Sam… ON TO THE STORY!** **CHAPTER 4 Free Falling** **Bella POV** The more I heard from the people around me, the more the spirits stirred. I could feel them wanting to bubble up and speak out.

 _Stop. They will call me possessed if you speak out using my body. The more you try the harder I resist. Use your power and energy to healing me enough to wake up. I would like to have a face to face talk with my brother and father before the end of time._

It's been a day, young one. You have time, however your request shall be granted. With us healing you, in some form or another you will become a Spirit Warrior of sorts yourself. The amount of damage done, if you were to Phase would show on your Warrior body. 

_I don't mind. They are not marks to be ashamed of. But rather a tie to becoming who I was destined to be. The amount of strength it is taking my body to heal itself, I won't heal fully and it may take several years before I am able to wake up. My bond and imprint to Paul is calling to me to wake up. I am itching to comfort my wolf-man._

Young One, you are certainly wise beyond your years. The way you were forced to grow up is a testament to that. Observe the others, we will take care of your body. So that you don't feel the pain of a speedy, supernatural healing we are activating your Spirit Warrior Gene. It will cause you to have an out of body experience. You will be able to see the pack and watch over them while you are still physically comatose. 

There was a strange tingle up and down my whole body, I'm sure I flinched from it, the heart minister I was connected to went haywire for a second before evening out.

 _Before you do that, I need to talk to Paul. I have an idea, I saw this on Ghost Whisperer, if I were to 'die' for a couple minutes, for all intents and purposes, would that help you?_

It's possible. Tell them to leave you be, if all goes well you will be waking up in a few hours rather than a few days or months.

 _Thank you, and I will. Will you help me link Paul and Sam?_

Yes, child. Do hurry and don't take too long. The longer you take the harder it will be to pull this off.

 _I understand._

The world faded for a moment before I saw Sam and Paul looking confused.

'Paul, Sam. I don't have more than a few moments. This is something I think will help me wake up sooner. The Spirits that I am now linked to are going to kill me for a few minutes to speed up the healing process. Don't let the doctors resuscitate me. The harder they try to keep me 'alive' the harder it will be for me to wake up once it's done." I looked them both in the eye. "You are going to have to trust me on this. Paul, cut the bandages off my body. I want to see if it is working."

Paul nodded. Sam looked rather pale.

"Sammy, I need you to know this was my idea. The Spirits were asked by me to help me heal. You and the pack need me more than you are fully aware. Let this happen. If all goes well, I'll see you for real in a few hours." I stroked their cheeks. "See you on the other side. If I stay any longer it will be near impossible to pull this off."

I let the spirits pull me back and then push me out of my body. Standing next to an irritated Paul and confused Sam, I watched over the process of me dying.

My body started flailing about, jerking and spazzing as if I was having a seizure.

A loud commotion brought my attention to the door where a bunch of nurses and doctors were trying to push past the pack to bring me back.

The beeping becomes a steady sound and the spazzing stops. Paul and Sam did as I had asked and kept the doctors from the room and cut the bandages off my body.

Watching my own body heal quickly was surreal. It was like watching one of those sped up videos on YouTube where is shows each day as the wound heals. This was just way sped up. In a few minutes the Spirits had my body looking like it was in the last stage of healing.

I jerked back to my body all of a sudden.

It is time, child, to go back. Take care of the pack. We will help when we can. Watch out for the Cold Ones, they may seem friendly but they are trouble and more of a danger to you now than before.

 _I will, thank you for helping me._

The weight that seemed to hold me down and keep me immobile lifted gradually and allowed me to shift slightly. Voices floated around me, all of them concerned.

 **Paul POV**

I was listening very intently to my imprints heartbeat, it had picked up for a second before evening out. It's been hours since she fully healed.

"How much longer?" Seth looked like he wanted to cry at the fully healed sight of Bella's scars.

"Shouldn't be too much longer now, I don't think." I said. Anticipating seeing her dark eyes again for real and not just in a dream.

Sam looked torn between getting angry at what Joshua had told him and walking out to cool down.

"Sam, go walk it off. I'll send one of the guys to get you when she wakes up." I looked toward the bed before gathering everyone up, "We do need to run patrols."

"Paul." a sweet voice sounded in the room, everyone froze.

"Paul, where are you?" Bella was awake.

I turned around to look at her. Her eyes were closed but she was sitting up and reaching out for me.

"Bella!" I cried, not caring if I sounded whipped, I was. "Open your eyes, Angel."

She shook her head. "No, you aren't ready yet. Trust me on this please."

I stood in front of her and grabbed her hand, the lines on her face from my claws making me flinch.

 **SO BELLA IS AWAKE AND ASSOCIATED TO THE SPIRITS. WILL SHE PHASE? OR WILL SHE CONTINUE TO REMAIN HUMAN? Stay tuned to find out! Till next time my lovelies**.


	5. Authors Note

HEY, DICKSHITS! This is MY story, no haters needed,

. I know no one really cares but this is my coping mechanism for the bullshit i deal with daily. if you dont like it, eat a fucking cookie. i dont care. instead of saying that it is horrible or 'rubbish' tell me why and maybe give me a chance to drop the next chapter to help you understand where im going with the story. DONT BE ASSHOLES. I get that enough from my 'family' and my coworkers.


	6. Swirling Storms

Hey guys, so sorry about the delay on the update, i've been working 6 day weeks for a while and before that i have been helping a sister deal with a bunch of stuff she needed help dealing with. So i haven't really been able to prioritize any of my stories. With a change in hours im hoping to have a couple updates by friday, if not more to make up for the lack of updates for the past several weeks.

On to the story! All rights reserved, i own the plot not the original story or the characters.

Chapter 5 Swerling Storms

Sam POV

Watching Bella communicate with Paul with such patience even after what he had done to her was astounding. The way he stopped and listened to her and actively paid attention to what she was saying.

After the doctor checked her out and gave her a clean bill of health, I stood protectively beside her making sure she doesn't fall.

Looking at her face and neck closely it was still astounding me how quickly she healed due the the power of the Spirits. She was a sister according to what my dad had told me.

It had been a few days since Bella had woken up and she was being released from the hospital. Jacob and I had gotten into several fights over how we would handle telling Charlie and when.

There had been several very close calls around Charlie and dropping the proverbial bomb on him.

Then there was the issue with Bella. Jacob tried fighting Paul every chance he got since she landed in the hospital. Paul took it all in stride though and made sure he never tried anything too close to Bella.

Paul POV

Bella was coming home from the hospital today, Jacob and Sam were granting on my nerves. I was trying to get the house in order before I went and picked her up, and those two nuts kept fucking around and messing things up.

Jake had been fighting me, sometimes he got much too close to Bella with his arguments and physical blows for me to feel comfortable so I'd take him outside and let him take out his anger.

'Paul, chill dude. She's gonna love it here. It doesn't have to be perfect.' Jerad and Embry were watching me from the couches I continued my shuffling around righting things.

'She may not care, but I do.' I mumbled.

Something felt off about today, something big was going to happen but I wasn't really sure what. But it was something to do with Bella, that much I knew for sure. It was bothering me and I wanted to get to her as soon as possible. The pack could stuff it, right now she was my priority.

Finally i got the house cleaned up enough for me to be satisfied for Bella to come. As soon as I got to the hospital, I relaxed a bit more knowing that I would have Bella back in my arms soon.

"Paul, I'm so glad you're here! Something feels wrong." Bella all but flew into my arms as soon as I walked through the door to her room.

"I'm so glad you are coming home, Sam and Jake have been up my ass about it. Jake is pissed as all get out still though. Fights me every chance he can." I mumble into her hair. "Let's get you out of here, baby, I know you want a proper shower and some clothes that are a lot more comfortable, perhaps a bit baggy and a couple sizes too big…" I trailed off hoping she would pick up my hint.

Judging by the deep blush the spread down her face and neck she definitely did. I would have given anything to see how far down her blush went. Making a bet with myself that it went at least to her belly button, and deciding I would see for sure later on.

Bella came home and was very pleased at the state of the house. Her happiness became infectious, and soon we smiling like crazy.

Jake, Sam, and the rest of the pack came over shortly after and were surprised to see the grins pasted on our faces.

"Why so sappy, Paul? Bella have your balls at the bottom of her purse you forgot how to be a man?" Jake opened his mouth and let the slime fall from his lips.

"Jacob Fucking Black! You take that back! Quit being a fucking dick, pull your balls out of your own ass and attach them back to you dick where they belong!" Bella attacked him as ferociously as he did me, shocking the living hell out of all of us.

"You don't have the right to talk to your alpha like that, Bella. He is the rightful Alpha of the pack and will be taking over when he is ready." Sam butted in.

"I HAVE NO RIGHT?! YOU ARE ONE TO TALK SAMUEL ULEY! Where were you when my mother took off with me? Where were you when I was growing up with a hair brained mother that had no idea how to raise a kid? What about when Jake was fighting Paul on purpose over me?" Bella was livid, shaking really bad.

"Bella, you Will back down. NOW!" Jake tried to order.

"No, Jake, YOU WILL BACK DOWN." the Alpha tremor vibrated in her voice.

Not two seconds later she shifted. Full wolfed out. Her fur was pristine white, so white it glowed. The scars my claws had formed faded rapidly. Her fur quickly grew in place of where the scars had sat.

It took me several hours to get her calm enough to shift back. In her human form the scars were still there faded immensely but still there. Almost as if they were a reminder to me what would happen if we lost our temper around a human.

"I am Alpha now. Jake you will not have the honor of being Alpha. The Black family has always been alpha. I am a Black, my mother didn't get pregnant by Uley, she got pregnant by your dad. Charlie took me under his wing even though he knew who Renee had coupled with. One look at me and he knew, he thought I was Uleys kid. But it's high time he found out that his best friend had a kid with his at the time fianceé."

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU SAY?"


End file.
